Weapons/Rifles
Rifles in Fistful of Frags are long-barreled weapons with long range coupled with superb accuracy. They have high damage, enough to kill with a single shot to the head at most ranges. Unlike handguns, rifles cannot be fanned since they are two-handed weapons but instead, the player can pull up the iron sights to increase the weapon's accuracy to near-perfect levels (to 99% in-game), allowing them to hit targets at far longer ranges than what handguns can. If not aiming down sights, all rifles have only 1% hipfire accuracy and no crosshair, making them terrible for hipfiring as they will miss practically always. In terms of accuracy, the SW Schofield is the only handgun that can compete with a rifle, possessing 91% maximum achievable accuracy compared to a Rifle's 99%. Rifles do not perform very well in close quarters compared to other weapons. Keeping a backup weapon ready can be an effective counter to any enemy that tries to flank you and attack you at close range. Rifles in Fistful of Frags Bow While not technically considered to be a rifle, the Bow still shares many characteristics with the other rifles. It is a long-range weapon that can kill an enemy with a single headshot at most range, though the arrows it fires are affected by gravity and will start to drop downwards over distance. The Bow is a single-shot weapon as they player must draw a new arrow after every shot but this is a very fast process, making the bow very dangerous at mid range. At long range though, the other rifles will get a decisive advantage and at close range, most handguns will be tough to compete against. Smith Carbine : The Smith Carbine, is a single-shot rifle found in Blue Chests or as a starter weapon in Shootout. Like the Bow, it must be reloaded after each shot but its bullets are not affected by gravity and it is strong enough to kill with a single headshot or two bodyshots. Being the most common and easily available full-size rifle, it is moderately common in multiplayer. Henry Rifle : The Henry Rifle is a lever-action rifle found in Red Chests. It holds a total of 16 shots in its magazine, giving the largest magazine in the game. Its per-shot lethality is slightly below that of the Smith Carbine but its larger magazine capacity compensates for that. When fired, the player automatically chambers the next round by operating the lever, taking about a second to do so. The Henry Rifle has the fastest rate of fire out of all the rifles and can also be somewhat useful in close quarters. As such, being ambushed while equipped with a Henry Rifle and no backup weapon is not an instant death sentence, though, again, handguns are better for close range combat. Sharps Rifle : The Sharps Rifle is an extremely powerful single-shot rifle found only in Gold Chests and is the only weapon in the game that has a telescopic sight on it. Being scoped, its effective range is unmatched, making it the Sniper Rifle of Fistful of Frags. It will kill in a single shot on any body part except for it it hits the legs, feet or if the bullet penetrates through a surface (including other enemies) before hitting its target. Its accuracy when fired from the hip is not worth mentioning, making a backup weapon essential. A player skilled with the Sharps Rifle can easily eliminate most opponents in a single hit at nearly any range, making it a powerful weapon and sometimes even game-changing. : Mare's Leg The Mare's Leg is a sawed-off lever-action rifle that is available as a starter weapon in Shootout. The Mare's Leg holds 8 rounds in its magazine and is the only rifle that can be fanned and has no iron sights. It is also the only rifle that has a hipfire accuracy greater than 1%, being 75% at most. Despite being a sawed-off rifle, the Mare's Leg also has the damage of a full-size rifle, killing in 1-2 bodyshots at close range or a single headshot at close range. however, the Mare's Leg has a slow rate of fire compared to most handguns and it is not very good in close quarters. At long range, the Mare's Leg's bigger brothers (full-sized rifles) will be able to outmatch its accuracy and at close range, its slow rate of fire will put it at a disadvantage against handguns. As such, the Mare's Leg should be used at mid range only where its high damage gives it an edge over most handguns and its slow rate of fire doesn't become an immediate weakness. : Category:Weapons Category:Rifles